People's Republic of South America
Chilean Empire News *'' *' *' Chain of Command *'''Almirante Flota Luciano Ramirez *'Chief Of Operations ' *'Almirante Alejo Fierro' *'Almirante Martin Carillo' *'Almirante Alonso Gurerro' *'Almirante Hernando Santiago' *'Almirante Maricio Cruz' *'Almirante Fabian Guttierrez' *'Almirante Vicio Estevan Sanchez' *'Almirante Vicio Lucio Belmonte' *'Almirante Vicio Tito Rivera' *'Almirante Vicio Fausto Hernandez' *'Superior Almirante Atras Valerio Acosta' *'Inferior Almirante Atras Elias Alverado' *'Comodoro Pedro Espino' *'Comodoro Fausto Molina' *'Comodoro Diego Garcia' *'Comodoro Caesar Chavez' *'Comodoro Jesus Villalobos' *'Comodoro Dario Pavia' *'Capitan Eugenio Noguerra' *'Capitan Tacito Barros' *'Capitan Lalo Aguado' *'Capitan Vincente Salazar' *'Capitan Ulises Santos' *'Commandante Pablo Orellana' *'Commandante Aaron Casal' *'Commandante Narciso Rana' *'Commandante Severo Molina' *'Commandante Fernando Perez' Extra Characters Army *'Supreme General Lorenza Sandoval' *'General' *'General' *'General' *'General' *'Colonel' *'Colonel' *'Colonel' Technology Alliances * People's Republic of China * People's Cattirian Regime Non-Aggresion Pact Enemies * Greater German Reich *Royal Telosian Navy * United States of America Intergovernmental Organization War Status Wars How To Join #Why do you want to join? #What will you bring? #What is your flagship? #What is your fake name? #What other fleets and navies are you involved in? #How will you react around other members? You must fill out every question in this application, otherwise your request will be denied. Colonies Area: KM2 Chile Area: KM2 * Shipyards * Mines * Oil Fields * Land of Poets Military Imperial Chilean Air Force Air Based Weapons Strike Craft Bombers M-50.jpg|M-50 Long Range Strategic Bomber Kremlin Tupolev Tu-160.jpg|Tu-160 Supersonic Long Range Strategic Bomber IMG_6752.JPG|Ca-72 Supersonic bomber, capable of Mach 3.25, carries 150,000lbs of bombs, has a rear turret, and a flight ceiling of 67,000ft. It has a climb rate of 5,000ft/s Fighters K-44.jpeg|The K-44 Halcón Air Superiority Fighter is a fast and highly maneuverable plane equipped with several Gatling guns and missile racks. imagev6.png|The CRAF HA-98 Sparrow - TBA imageallahuakbar.png|Prototype Interceptor - TBA Imagejhjjjhhh.png|CRAF HA-99 Willow - TBA Imagebaladk.png|Blackout - TBA IMG_6750.JPG|Ca-44 Halcon Air Superiority Fighter. Similar in design to the military built K-44, but slightly better engine efficiency, meaning longer range. Scouts S-10.jpeg|S-10 Carbonero scout fighter Imperial Chilean Army HAIL CHILE!.jpeg|Chilean troops marching to war Shock Troops.jpeg|The Portadores De La Muerte, Chile's best troops. They have the best equipment and training. Ground Based Weapons Handheld Based Weapons * Sniper Rifles * Assault Rifles * Submachine Guns * Pistols Vehicles Tanks Leopard 3.png|Leopard 3 MBT IMG 6033.jpg|The Type 100 MBT, The Union's standard MBT IMG 6037.JPG|Type 100 Arctic IMG 6035.JPG|Type 100 Jungle/Forest IMG 6036.JPG|Type 100 Desert Anti Aircraft Vehicles Armored Personnel Carriers Engineering Vehicles Self Propelled Guns Tank Destroyers Messenger .jpeg|The Messenger Tank Destroyer, Also carries an anti infantry dual sided machine gun. Utility Vehicles Z-112.png Z-110.jpeg Ambulances People's South American Navy Palpana .jpeg Fantasm .jpeg|PCS Fantasm Atravedo.jpeg|PCS Atravedo Fuego.jpeg|PCS Fuego ICS Imperio.jpeg|PCS Imperio ICS Diablo.jpeg|PCS Diablo Vanganza .jpeg|PCS Venganza Eagle.jpeg|PCS Aguila Córdoba .jpeg|PCS Córdoba Helicopter Cruiser Osasco.jpeg|PCS Osasco Emperador.jpeg|PCS Emperador Londrina.jpeg|PCS Londrina Tigre.jpeg|PCS Tigre IMG_5561.JPG|PCS Barco IMG_5577.JPG|PCS Pinzon IMG_4776.JPG|PCS Tiburón IMG_5642.JPG|PCS Atún IMG_5640.JPG|PCS Tortuga IMG_5639.JPG|PCS Escolta IMG_5691.JPG|PCS Rivadavia hue 066.JPG|PCS Diablo Refit hue 064.JPG|Refit PCS Imperio hue 063.JPG|PCS Venganza Refit IMG 6398.png|Type 1 Transport - TBA IMG_6244.JPG|PCS Demonio, a battlecarrier conversion of damaged battleships. San Martin Morning.jpg|PCS San Martin IMG_6274.JPG|Almirante Class Battlecruiser IMG_6275.JPG|PCS San Luis (Pinochet) IMG_6276.JPG|PCS Imperio Refit IMG_6278.JPG|PCS Rivadavia Refit IMG_6279.JPG|PCS Emperador IMG_6310.JPG|PCS Espartano IMG_6323.JPG|PCS Leon IMG_6331.JPG|PCS Furia IMG_6358.JPG|PCS Destemido IMG_6312.JPG|PCS Provincia IMG_6364.JPG|PCS San Sebastián IMG_6394.JPG|PCS San Lorenzo IMG_6836.JPG|PCS Merida IMG_6887.JPG|Osasco Phase ll Destroyer IMG_6888.JPG|Osasco Phase llA Destroyer IMG_6889.JPG|Provincia ll Class Missile Destroyer IMG_6911.JPG|''Eterno'' Class Heavy Cruiser IMG_6913.JPG|''La Paz'' Class Cruiser IMG_6914.JPG|''Montevideo'' Class Cruiser IMG_6915.JPG|''Quito'' Class Super Cruiser IMG_6916.JPG|''Nogales'' Class Cruiser IMG_6919.JPG|''Lima'' Class Light Cruiser IMG_6920.JPG|''Santiago'' Class Cruiser IMG_6921.JPG|''São Paulo'' Class Cruiser IMG_6922.JPG|''Trujillo'' Class Cruiser IMG_6923.JPG|''Alto'' Class Patrol Craft IMG_6924.JPG|''Cereza'' Class Patrol Vessel IMG_6925.JPG|''Nombre'' Class Corvette IMG_6955.JPG|''Colibri'' Class Fleet Carrier Ship Based Weapons Naval Roster {| class="article-table" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 500px;" |+FLEET REGISTRY OF SURFACE SHIPS |- ! scope="col" |Ship Class ! scope="col" |Point Cost ! scope="col" |Status of Ships in Class ! scope="col" |Total Planned (Currently Completed) ! scope="col" |Description ! scope="col" |Ship Names |- |San Valentin Class Superbattleship |210 |In Service |1 | |PCS San Valentin |- |Rivadavia Class Superbattleship |210 |In Service |1 | |HMIS Rivadavia |- |Espartano Class Battleship |200 |In Service |8 | | |- |Leon Class Battlecruiser |190 |In Service |9 | | |- |Furia Class Battlecruiser |200 |In Service |7 | | |- |Destemido Class Battlecruiser |200 |In Service |5 | | |- |San Lorenzo Class Battlecruiser |200 |In Service |5 | | |- |San Sebastián Class Battleship |210 |In Service |6 | | |- |San Luis Class Battlecruiser (Pinochet Class) |200 |In Service |5 |Squadron Leader |HMIS San Luis, HMIS Santa Anna, HMIS San Pablo, HMIS San Nicolás, HMIS San Pedro |- |San Martin Class Battlecruiser |190 |In Service |9 | |HMIS San Martin |- |Almirante Class Battlecruiser |200 |In Service |7 |Named after Chilean Admirals |HMIS Thomas Cochrane, HMIS Ismael Huerta, HMIS Edmundo Gonzalez, HMIS Manuel Encalada, HMIS Francisco Nef, HMIS Patricio Carvajal, HMIS Juan Latorre |- |Diablo Class Battleship |210 |In Service |5 | | |- |Alto Class Patrol Craft |5 |In Service |200 | | |- |Quito Class Super Cruiser |120 |In Service |15 | | |- |Tortuga Class Amphibious Assault Ship |60? |In Service |50 | |- |Atravedo Class Assault Carrier |120 |In Service |20 |Fast carriers designed to keep up with battlecruisers and fast task forces for air support |- |Escolta Class Escort Carrier |60 |In Service |50 | |- |Imperio Class Battleship |210 |In Service |6 | | |- |Venganza Class Battlecruiser |190 |In Service |9 | | |- |Demonio Class Battlecarrier |None (Not built new) |In Service |4 |Conversions of critically damaged capital ships. | |- |Emperador Class Battlecruiser |190 |In Service |9 | | |- |Tigre Class Battleship |200 |In Service |3 | |- |Merida Class Heavy Cruiser |60 |In Service |20 | |- |Lima Class Cruiser |30 |In Service |5 | | |- |São Paulo Class Cruiser |30 |In Service |25 | | |- |Le Paz Class Cruiser |30 |In Service |25 | | |- |Santiago Class Cruiser |0 (Production Halted) |In Service |17 | | |- |Phantasm Class Destroyer |0 (Production Halted) |In Service |81 | | |- |Provincia Class Destroyer |20 |In Service |60 | | |- |Provincia ll Class Missile Destroyer |0 (Production Halted) |In Service |15 | | |- |Victoria Class Cruiser |30 |In Service |25 | | |- |Fuego Class Cruiser |30 |In Service |25 | | |- |Palpana Class Battleship |200 |In Service |5 | | |- |Aguila Class Command Carrier |200 |In Service |10 |The flagship of admirals |HMIS Aguila, HMIS Medellín, HMIS Chiclayo, HMIS Maturin, HMIS Puente Alto, HMIS Temuco, HMIS Talcahuano, HMIS Mar Del Plata, HMIS Concordia, HMIS Imperatriz |- |Nogales Class Cruiser |60 |In Service |25 | |- |Osasco Class Destroyer |20 |In Service |60 | |- |Osasco Phase ll Destroyer |20 |In Service |1 | |- |Osasco Phase llA Destroyer |20 |In Service |60 | |- |Trujillo Class Missile Cruiser |30 |In Service |24 | |- |Londrina Class Fleet Carrier |160 |In Service |15 | |- |Cordoba Class Helicopter Cruiser |60 |In Service |20 | |- |Montevideo Class Missile Cruiser |25 |In Service |25 | |- |Cereza Class PT Boat |2 |In Service |200 | |- |Nombre Class Corvette |5 |In Service |140 | |- |Barco Class Frigate |10 |In Service |130 | | |- |Pinzon Class Light Carrier |60 |In Service |25 | | |- {| class="article-table" border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="margin: 0px auto; width: 500px;" |+STRIKE GROUP LIST |- ! scope="col" |Battlegroup Name ! scope="col" |Commanding Officer ! scope="col" |Designation ! scope="col" |Operating Theatre (Home Port) ! scope="col" |Role ! scope="col" |Number Of Ships |- |1st Fleet |Martin Carillo |FL1 |Lima |Attack |1 Rivadavia class, 5 Imperio class, 5 Diablo class, 8 Espartano Class, 5 Palpana class, 5 Aguila class, 10 Londrina class, 15 Pinzón class, 12 Escolta class, 4 Demonio class, 12 Nogales class, 8 Santiago Class, 5 Lima class, 26 Osasco class, 20 Barco class, 10 Montevideo class, 20 Nombre class, 11 Tiburón class, 7 Atún class |- |2nd Fleet |WolfKingDemon|Alonso Guererro]] |FL2 |Guayaquil |Attack |6 San Sebastián Class, 3 Tigre class, 5 Aguila class, 5 Londrina class, 10 Pinzón class, 11 Escolta class, 3 Nogales class, 9 Santiago class, 18 Barco class, 25 Osasco class, 10 Montevideo class, 20 Nombre class, 10 Tiburón class, 7 Atún class |- |3rd Fleet |Fabian Gutierrez |FL3 |Maracaibo |Defence |7 Escolta class, 28 Fantasm class, 17 Barco class, 19 Victoria class, 5 Fuego class, 8 Trujillo class, 65 Cereza class, 20 Nombre class, 7 Tiburón class, 8 Atún class |- |4th Fleet |Alejo Fierro |FL4 |Georgetown |Defence |7 Escolta class, 12 Fantasm class, 10 Osasco class, 17 Barco class, 6 Fuego class, 6 Victoria class, 8 Trujillo class, 70 Cereza class, 20 Nombre class, 7 Tiburón class, 8 Atún class |- |5th Fleet | Mauricio Cruz |FL5 |Comodoro Rivadavia |Invasion |50 Tortuga class, 50 Prinz of Whales class, 200 Type 1, 16 Atravedo class, 20 Fantasm class, 10 Osasco class, 20 Barco class, 8 Trujillo class, 12 Fuego class, 12 Atún class, 4 Tiburón class, 6 Escolta class, 20 Córdoba class, 40 Nombre class |- |6th Fleet |Hernando Santiago |FL6 |Rio de Jeneiro |Defence |7 Escolta class, 14 Fuego class, 6 Santiago class, 10 Fantasm class, 12 Osasco class, 17 Barco class, 20 Nombre class, 7 Tiburón class, 8 Atún class |- |7th Fleet |Luciano Ramirez |FL7 |Buenos Aires |Attack |7 Almirante class, 5 San Luis class, 9 San Martin class, 9 Venganza class, 9 Emperador class, 9 Leon class, 7 Furia class, 5 Destemido class, 5 San Lorenzo class10 Nogales class, 20 Osasco class, 20 Barco class, 4 Atravedo class |- Order Of Battle *Army Group: 300,000 men, 300 tank divisions *Field Army: 100,000 men, 100 tank divisions *Corps: 25,000 men, 25 tank divisions *Division: 5,000 men, 5 tank divisions *Battalion: 1,000 men, 1 tank division *Company: 125 men *Platoon: 25 men *Squad: 5 men *Tank Division: 50 MBTs, 100 support vehicles *Fighter Squadron: 15 Fighters *Bomber Squadron: 7 bombers, 16 fighters - [ ] Category:Nations/Navies